EvanWatson.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{A bit patronizing}'' Since you're new here, you should take time to learn our safety procedures, and the sooner the better. |after=EvanWatson: Rules create order, and order promotes efficiency. |abxy=A}} |topic=000D134B |before=NPCMEvanWatson: Since you're new here, you should take time to learn our safety procedures, and the sooner the better. |response=Rules create order, and order promotes efficiency. |after=Player Default: Words any former soldier can appreciate. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D134A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Words any former soldier can appreciate. |response=A man who understands the need for discipline will be a valuable addition here. |after=EvanWatson: I had some handbooks made up, but that was years ago. I'll see about getting one to you. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Words any former soldier can appreciate. |response=A woman who understands the need for discipline will be a valuable addition here. |after=EvanWatson: I had some handbooks made up, but that was years ago. I'll see about getting one to you. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000D1349 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Too many rules get in the way of efficiency. It slows things down. |response=I've heard that before. I've also seen scientists get too cavalier with protocols and end up dead. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=It only takes one mistake, one lapse. Remember that. |after=EvanWatson: I had some handbooks made up, but that was years ago. I'll see about getting one to you. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000D1348 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You sound like my fifth-grade math teacher. I hated that woman. |response=I doubt her rules were a matter of life and death. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Fail to follow protocols in one of our labs, and you could end up with a serious injury... or worse. |after=EvanWatson: I had some handbooks made up, but that was years ago. I'll see about getting one to you. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000D1347 |before=Player Default: How many rules are we talking about here? |response=Not nearly enough, if you ask me. |after=EvanWatson: I had some handbooks made up, but that was years ago. I'll see about getting one to you. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000D1342 |before=Player Default: A man who understands the need for discipline will be a valuable addition here. |response=I had some handbooks made up, but that was years ago. I'll see about getting one to you. |after=Player Default: Sounds good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D1341 |before=Player Default: Sounds good. |response= |after=EvanWatson: Take care, then. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D1340 |before=Player Default: Yeah, look, don't worry about it. I'll figure out the rules as I go. |response=Look, it's not just for your sake. If you're careless, other people could get hurt. |after=EvanWatson: Take care, then. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000D133F |before=Player Default: Sure, whatever. |response= |after=EvanWatson: Take care, then. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000D133E |before=Player Default: Uh, how big is this handbook? |response=Just a few thousand pages, but I like to think it's a brisk read. I certainly find it so. |after=EvanWatson: Take care, then. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000D1339 |before=Player Default: |response=Take care, then. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=000D12ED |before= |response=''{Wondering why the player has stopped talking.}'' Something wrong? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Firm, all business}'' In case anyone didn't mention it, quiet time runs from 10 p.m. to 6 a.m. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Firm, all business}'' Safety first. Remember that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Firm, all business}'' Rushed work is sloppy at best and deadly at worst. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteAdvSys |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000D14E5 |trow=2 |before=Rosalind: Here we go again... |response=''{Defensive}'' We're not violating any protocols. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stoic, resolute, convinced you're right}'' We're well within approved operating parameters. I checked. |after=Madison: I'm aware of that. Nevertheless, we're going to have to cut back. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000D12D5 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Measured... broaching a subject where you disagree}'' I was looking over your testing plan for the plasma pistol upgrades. |after=Rosalind: Yeah? What about it? |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A bit patronizing, talking to someone you think is wrong}'' I had a concern about your proposed re-designed for the teleporter. |after=Rosalind: Yeah? What about it? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000D12D3 |trow=2 |before=Rosalind: Yeah? What about it? |response=''{A little bit patronizing... trying to talk sense into a hothead}'' Well, it's a little bit radical, to be honest. |after=Rosalind: Evan, it'll be fine. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Rosalind: Yeah? What about it? |response=''{Lecturing}'' I'm not sure your proposed safety protocols are going to be sufficient. |after=Rosalind: Evan, it'll be fine. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000D12CC |trow=3 |before=Rosalind: I need to synthesize a few components. Any idea if the latest weapons run has finished yet? |response=Yes, I believe so. It should be available now. |after=Rosalind: Okay, thanks. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Rosalind: I need to synthesize a few components. Any idea if the latest weapons run has finished yet? |response=Just finished up an hour ago, so yes. |after=Rosalind: Okay, thanks. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Rosalind: I need to synthesize a few components. Any idea if the latest weapons run has finished yet? |response=I'm fairly certain, yes. |after=Rosalind: Okay, thanks. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001690EB |before= |response=''{Curious / Question}'' I saw you speaking with that Brendan Volkert earlier. What did he want? |after=RosalindOrman: Oh, nothing really. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690E9 |trow=2 |before=RosalindOrman: He sometimes has theoretical physics questions for me, though I think it's just an excuse to talk to me. |response=''{Concerned, cautionary / Concerned}'' That's what I thought. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' He's a good kid, but I'd appreciate it if he didn't bother you at work. We don't need anymore distractions. |after=RosalindOrman: Of course, Doctor Watson. I'll do my best to discourage him. |abxy=A1b}} Inst303 |scene=- |topic=0011FB5A |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Little busy right now. |after= |abxy=A}} |scene= |topic=0011E6C9 |before=Madison: What?! |response=''{Just received terrible news; shocked / Worried}'' No! |after=Justin: You can't be serious! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0011E6CB |before=Madison: Given... well, considering all parties present? |response=''{hesitant}'' Excuse me, but sir... Are you sure this is, well, the proper time to be discussing that? |after=Evan: Considering... I mean, given all parties present? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0011E6CA |before=Evan: Excuse me, but sir... Are you sure this is, well, the proper time to be discussing that? |response=''{hesitant}'' Considering... I mean, given all parties present? |after=Shaun: Given that some of us have apparently lost interest in this meeting, I think we'll adjourn for now. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0011E6D4 |before=Madison: Doctor Filmore, did you get the requests I sent over? |response=Doctor Filmore, did you get the requests I sent over? |after=Allie: I did. I'm in the middle of reviewing them now, but I'm already unsure how we're going to shuffle things to get you the necessary power. |abxy=A1a}} Inst303Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153356 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Skeptical / Neutral}'' Father has always been a little... unpredictable. I suppose his choice of a successor shouldn't surprise me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Uncertain, but hopeful / Neutral}'' As long as you respect our rules and policies, you might just succeed as our next director. |after= |abxy=}} Inst305 |scene= |topic=00167921 |before=Player Default: Shouldn't we wait and see? Give the announcement some time to sink in before acting? |response=The Railroad won't suddenly decide to stop bothering us, and we all know why the Brotherhood is even in the Commonwealth to begin with. |after=AllieFilmore: We've all agreed that action must be taken. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=00167934 |before=ClaytonHoldren: The Directorate has... agreed that steps must be taken to ensure our safety in the long run... |response=Let's just spit it out, shall we? The Directorate has decided that the Brotherhood of Steel need to be eliminated. |after=AllieFilmore: As the incoming Director, we felt it important to inform you of the decision and get your thoughts on it. |abxy=A1a}} Inst305Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact / Neutral}'' Surplus power should translate to increased effeciency and productivity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact / Neutral}'' We'll need to update our safety procedures for the new reactor. |after= |abxy=}} Inst307 |scene= |topic=000A95E2 |before=MadisonLi: Dr. Orman has done most of the prep work, so I'll let her explain. |response=Doctor Orman has done most of the hands-on work, so I'll let her explain the basics to you. |after=Rosalind: Okay, thanks. Is this really exciting, or is it just me? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000DF2A8 |before=Player Default: Very well. Good luck to you. |response=If you've got any questions, this is where you ought to ask. If not, they're probably ready for you upstairs in the Relay room. |after=Player Default: What have I got for backup? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DF29D |before=Player Default: What have I got for backup? |response=With our reactor online, once the field is down we can throw everything we've got at them. And believe me, we will. |after=Player Default: What have I got for backup? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DF29C |before=Player Default: No questions. Let's do this. |response=All right. Good luck; I'll send word that you're on your way up. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000DF29B |before=Player Default: Have we got a Plan B? |response=''{amused, laughing}'' Seriously? No, this is it. Don't worry, it's going to work. |after=Player Default: What have I got for backup? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000DF29A |before=Player Default: What happens to Liberty Prime after this? |response=He'll have several hundred tons of airship crashing down on top of him. That's about it. |after=Player Default: What have I got for backup? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000DF2CF |before= |response=Right, sure. |after=Evan: Liberty Prime was a pre-war experiment by the military. The Brotherhood found it when they moved to the Capital Wasteland. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DF2CE |before=Evan: Right, sure. |response=Liberty Prime was a pre-war experiment by the military. The Brotherhood found it when they moved to the Capital Wasteland. |after=Evan: They never could get it up and running... until they got help from Doctor Li. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DF2CD |before=Evan: Liberty Prime was a pre-war experiment by the military. The Brotherhood found it when they moved to the Capital Wasteland. |response=They never could get it up and running... until they got help from Doctor Li. |after=Player Default: I didn't realize she'd had such an impact. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DF2CC |before=Player Default: I didn't realize she'd had such an impact. |response=Yeah. It was successful enough that they brought it with them; you can guess, I think, who they plan on using it on next. |after=Evan: Now, Doctor Li had access to everything on Liberty Prime. I mean everything. While we don't have it all written down, we've got enough. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DF2CB |before=Player Default: I can't believe she was stupid enough to help them. |response=Well, she hadn't yet joined the Institute. From what I understand, she didn't have much in the way of a choice. |after=Evan: Now, Doctor Li had access to everything on Liberty Prime. I mean everything. While we don't have it all written down, we've got enough. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000DF2CA |before=Player Default: She was one of us. I never would've suspected she was a traitor. |response=To be fair, this was before she was part of the Institute. In fact, her experience with the Brotherhood was what led her to join us. |after=Evan: Now, Doctor Li had access to everything on Liberty Prime. I mean everything. While we don't have it all written down, we've got enough. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000DF2C9 |before=Player Default: What did she do? |response=Designed the power system for it. Small, but powerful enough to get the thing moving. And shooting. And apparently, throwing bombs. |after=Evan: Now, Doctor Li had access to everything on Liberty Prime. I mean everything. While we don't have it all written down, we've got enough. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000DF2C4 |before=Player Default: Yeah. It was successful enough that they brought it with them; you can guess, I think, who they plan on using it on next. |response=Now, Doctor Li had access to everything on Liberty Prime. I mean everything. While we don't have it all written down, we've got enough. |after=Evan: We know what it can do, and we know how to take advantage of that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DF2B6 |before=Evan: Now, Doctor Li had access to everything on Liberty Prime. I mean everything. While we don't have it all written down, we've got enough. |response=We know what it can do, and we know how to take advantage of that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000D96EB |before= |response=Let's go, Rosalind. Shaun says it's time. |after=Rosalind: What, now? I'm still working over the code that Robotics sent over. The algorithim is a mess; it's not even close to peak efficiency! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D96E9 |before=Rosalind: What, now? I'm still working over the code that Robotics sent over. The algorithim is a mess; it's not even close to peak efficiency! |response=I know, I know. But we need to move quickly on this. |after=MadisonLi: We're going to cover the basics of the operation as it stands now. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000D96E7 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Doctor Watson? |response=''{pleasant}'' Did you need something? |after=Player Default: Shaun says "it's time." |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D96E2 |before=Player Default: Shaun says "it's time." |response=Oh. Well, I guess it's been coming. |after=Evan: I suppose we should get moving. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D96E1 |before=Player Default: It's nothing. Never mind. |response=''{slightly confused, dismissive}'' Okay... |after=Evan: I suppose we should get moving. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000D96E0 |before=Player Default: We need to go talk to Shaun right now. |response=Okay, fine. Relax. |after=Evan: I suppose we should get moving. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000D96DF |before=Player Default: Any special projects going on that I should know about? |response=Are you referring to something in particular? Has something happened? |after=Player Default: Shaun says "it's time." |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000D96DE |before=Player Default: Oh. Well, I guess it's been coming. |response=I suppose we should get moving. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Inst308Post |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=001AC5ED |before= |response=''{A sad but fond reminiscence. Father just passed away. / Sad}'' Father and I used to have long talks every week over dinner. I'm going to miss those conversations. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001574CF |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Friendly. / Friendly}'' Once you've acclimated to your new role, we should meet to discuss policy updates. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A sad but fond reminiscence. Father just passed away. / Sad}'' Father and I used to have long talks every week over dinner. I'm going to miss those conversations. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A sad but fond reminiscence. Father just passed away. / Sad}'' Father and I used to have long talks every week over dinner. I'm going to miss those conversations. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly. / Friendly}'' Once you've acclimated to your new role, we should meet to discuss policy updates. |after= |abxy=}} InstR03_OLD |scene= |topic=000ED629 |before= |response=''{Admiration}'' The Brotherhood has some top-notch engineers. We stand to learn a lot from their work. |after= |abxy=A1a}} InstR03NEW |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000EDF8B |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I have some Brotherhood schematics for you. |response=''{Enthusiastic / Friendly}'' Great! I can't wait to get a look at them. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful, appreciative / Friendly}'' I guess you took a pretty big risk to bring me these. I hope I wasn't asking too much of you. |after=Player Default: It was a cakewalk. No problem at all. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000EDF86 |before=Player Default: It was a cakewalk. No problem at all. |response=''{Grateful / Friendly}'' I'm glad to hear it. |after=QuestGiver: If you come across any more of these blueprints, let me know. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EDF85 |before=Player Default: To be honest, I didn't think I'd get out of there alive. |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' Well, I definitely appreciate it. I'm sure these plans will be a great help. |after=QuestGiver: If you come across any more of these blueprints, let me know. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EDF84 |before=Player Default: I've been in worse situations, but it's not something I'd want to do every day. |response=''{Impressed / Friendly}'' No kidding? I guess you've seen a lot of action, then. |after=QuestGiver: If you come across any more of these blueprints, let me know. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EDF83 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: That depends. How do you plan to reward me, exactly? |response=''{A bit guilty, breaking the rules}'' Well, I guess I could give you you these. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{A bit guilty, breaking the rules}'' Just keep this between us, okay? I'm not really supposed to be handing out fusion cells. |after=QuestGiver: If you come across any more of these blueprints, let me know. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: That depends. How do you plan to reward me, exactly? |response=''{A bit guilty, breaking the rules}'' Okay, fine. Here you go. Like I said before, though, keep this between us. |after=QuestGiver: If you come across any more of these blueprints, let me know. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: That depends. How do you plan to reward me, exactly? |response=''{Apologetic / Apologetic}'' I wish I could, but the rules are pretty strict when it comes to allocating resources. |after=QuestGiver: If you come across any more of these blueprints, let me know. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=000EDF82 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm glad to hear it. |response=''{Eager. / Friendly}'' If you come across any more of these blueprints, let me know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' In the meantime, I'll see what I can learn from them. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000EDF97 |before= |response=''{Friendly, eager / Question}'' You make a lot of trips to the surface, right? Maybe you can help me out with something. |after=QuestGiver: The Brotherhood of Steel has developed some impressive technology, and I think we could learn some things from them. |abxy=A}} |topic=000EDF95 |trow=2 |before=NPCMEvanWatson: You make a lot of trips to the surface, right? Maybe you can help me out with something. |response=''{Friendly}'' The Brotherhood of Steel has developed some impressive technology, and I think we could learn some things from them. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' The best place to start would be to study their design schematics, assuming you can get your hands on some. |after=Player Default: I've got some right here. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000EDF90 |before=Player Default: I've got some right here. |response=''{Enthusiastic / Friendly}'' Great! |after=QuestGiver: We've got a lead on a small Brotherhood salvage team. That's a good place to start. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EDF8F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm not taking on the Brotherhood of Steel just for some blueprints. |response=''{Placating}'' Of course not. But, you know, if the opportunity presents itself, maybe keep an eye out. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Placating}'' That's all I'm asking. |after=Player Default: I've got some right here. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000EDF8E |before=Player Default: Sounds pretty dangerous. |response=''{Trying to be persuasive}'' Probably, but it'll be well worth it. What do you say? |after=Player Default: I've got some right here. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EDF8D |before=Player Default: Where can I find these schematics? |response=''{Thinking aloud}'' They probably keep them in a safe place, like a chest or locker. I'd expect guards, as well. |after=Player Default: I've got some right here. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000EDF8C |before=Player Default: Great! |response=''{Admiration}'' We've got a lead on a small Brotherhood salvage team. That's a good place to start. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000EDF97 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Grateful, then eager}'' Those blueprints you brought me were fascinating. Any chance you could find more of them? |after=Player Default: No problem. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Eager}'' I'd still love to get my hands on more of those Brotherhood blueprints. You said you were busy before, but how about now? |after=Player Default: No problem. |abxy=A}} |topic=000EDF7D |before=Player Default: No problem. |response=''{Enthusiastic / Friendly}'' Great! I'm eager to see what else we can learn. |after=QuestGiver: Should I take that as a yes? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EDF7C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: The answer is still no. |response=''{Apologetic}'' Oh, okay. Never mind, then. |after=QuestGiver: Should I take that as a yes? |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: The answer is still no. |response=''{Apologetic}'' Sorry to bother you, then. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful}'' If things open up for you, let me know. |after=QuestGiver: Should I take that as a yes? |abxy=B2b}} |topic=000EDF7B |before=Player Default: No promises, but I'll see what I can do. |response=''{Satisfied / Friendly}'' Good enough for me. |after=QuestGiver: Should I take that as a yes? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EDF79 |before=Player Default: Great! I'm eager to see what else we can learn. |response=''{Hopeful}'' Should I take that as a yes? |after=Player Default: No problem. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000F2E0E |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Grateful, friendly / Grateful}'' I really appreciate your help with this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Genuine concern}'' Those Brotherhood of Steel guys are pretty tough. Be careful out there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Eager}'' I'd love to get my hands on one of those Brotherhood vertibirds someday. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files